


Showing some Restraint

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Gated Community, Pets Allowed [18]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think it's a great deal like using the silk," Treize murmured, "but these are very nicely lined and clink instead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing some Restraint

It didn't surprise him that Treize had manacles for the wrists and the ankles. What surprised Wufei, he guessed, was that it had taken Treize so very long to haul them out with that bright gleeful smile in his eyes and not his mouth.

Wufei hadn't seen the toy closet as yet, not personally. He knew that Treize liked for him to be pleasantly surprised by whatever came out of the neatly organized boxes there, and he wasn't inclined to take away that joy. Still. Manacles.

He looked at Treize, worrying at his bottom lip for a moment. "You think I would like it?"

"I think it's a great deal like using the silk," Treize murmured, "but these are very nicely lined and clink instead."

As if he would do anything other than give in willingly. He tilted his head to the side and looked at him for a few moments before nodding. "All right."

Treize leaned in, pressed a kiss against his mouth, and smiled. "Thank you. I'll make sure you like it."

That was something he had never once doubted. He returned the kiss, lingering and sweet, and then looked up at Treize. He felt almost as if he'd been filled with liquid desire sometimes, and it was disconcerting and wonderful. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"Stretch out on the bed and be yourself." Treize started to walk him backwards towards the bed, cuffs still held loosely in hand.

Wufei allowed it willingly before his body met the mattress and he crawled onto it. "You like it very much when I'm myself, don't you?"

"Yes. Being yourself is very important." As much as Treize cherished the games, they were just that -- games. He leaned in and kissed Wufei, a slow motion that didn't entirely distract him from the clink of the manacles. It made him shiver, but he trusted Treize, and so he settled comfortably on his side, curling slightly to look at him.

Treize licked his lips and looked up, and he could tell from the look on his face that he enjoyed the way Wufei looked, naked and curled in their bed. "How do you want me?"

"On your belly." Treize leaned back, getting extra pillows off of the chaise in the corner that didn't do much more than hold clothes.

Oh. That was interesting. They'd had sex lots of ways, but Wufei was almost always on his back or sitting in Treize's lap somehow... at least when the chaise wasn't entirely covered in clothing. He waited until Treize had the pillows in place and then sprawled out over them until he was comfortable. It made him flush a little, because it was very much like having his ass on offer, and that was an exciting thought.

It got better when Treize leaned over him, and carefully cuffed first his left wrist, and then his right wrist above his head, but so he could still lean on his lower arms if he wanted to. "Comfortable?"

"Yes." Yes, but feeling vulnerable, and he looked back at him, lips parted, already wanting him so much.

He didn't expect the shift when Treize cuffed one leg, and then pinioned his ankle to the bed before following suit with the left leg. "Good."

Wufei gave an experimental tug, breath hitching. He was trapped completely, and it gave him a sick little thrill, and a feeling of danger that he wasn't sure yet whether he liked or not. "Treize...."

"I'm right here." Treize put a hand on his back, light, familiar touch. "Are you all right?"

"...yes." Yes, better with his touch, although he was trembling in reaction. Part of it was fear, maybe, but most of it was anticipation. "Just... touch me." If Treize was touching him, then he was safe.

He would know exactly where Treize was throughout it all if Treize kept touching him. He closed his eyes because it was already like his eyes were closed. He couldn't see Treize like usual anyway. "I have you right here, under my fingers..."

Under his control.

Wufei gasped, rocking into the pillows beneath him at that thought, brows knitting. "Oh. Ohhh."

"Mmm," Treize agreed. "Not much leeway, but enough to keep you busy."

Enough to make him want it, and Treize's hands were on him, firm, stroking, easy. Wufei shifted, and his arms moved, the metal restraints keeping his forearms tightly in place. "Please..."

"Please? What do you want, Wufei?" Because he'd give it to him. Wufei knew that, even in shackles.

"Touch me," he asked prettily. "Touch me, Treize, make me... please, I want..." He wanted Treize to touch him, and to... he didn't know. Whatever Treize wanted, he thought.

Touch. Treize let his hands linger on the backs of Wufei's thighs, on the sides of his legs, on his ass, his back, a slow lingering that made him want to squirm and stretch a little more than he had the room to. "My hands? My fingers, Wufei? My cock?"

Yes. Yes, all of those things, and he nodded, dark hair tangling around his head. "Yes. Please. Please."

"You're always pleased to please." He slid his hand down between Wufei's ass cheeks, and there was the cool relief of lube at last. Treize didn't even have to touch him or tease him this time; the manacles were enough to exhilarate him, to make him want it so much, and when the fingers slipped into him, slow and steady and slick, he moaned loudly.

That excitement startled him, made him jerk to that touch. He couldn't get his knees under him, but the squirming made the pillows feel good against his cock. "Ohhhh."

So, so good. "Oh yes." There was a moment where he slipped a finger inside of Wufei, a slow dip of motion that made Wufei lift his ass back against Treize's hand.

He wanted. He wanted so much, and he had to wiggle to try and get back to that touch. "Treize, Treize, please, I want. I want..." He was so horny, so hot just thinking about it. "Please, Treize."

More, more than one finger, two fingers sliding messily into his ass, too much lube and Treize leaning over him, pressing kisses against his spine. It sent shudders up and down him, made him cry out with every stroke of those fingers, made him spread his legs. It loosened the hold of the manacles around his ankles, and he panted desperately with pleasure.

He felt the mattress dip when Treize moved in close behind him, pressing those two fingers in again, firmly in and out. "Tell me when you can't take it anymore."

Oh god.

That... that could be a long time, a very long time, except that he was so deeply excited. "I... I want, please, I want you to f-fuck me. I want you to make me come, Treize, please, I...."

He needed to come, needed to get off, needed to finish humping the pillow until he just spurted all over it and ruined the fluff. "We're definitely going to have to do this again," Treize declared, pulling fingers out.

Oh. Oh oh oh, yes, again, and again, and he was moaning it, maybe, saying it out loud and rocking, pushing his ass back. He loved doing this when he could face Treize, but there was something extra exciting about being held down, about the feel of Treize coming over him, covering him. "Pleaaaaase."

Covering him and pushing into him and all Wufei could do was hang on and feel it because he was tied down arms and ankles while Treize worked his way in slow and relentless. "Uhn, I should make that your ringtone."

It wasn't nice of him to make Wufei laugh when he was so fucking turned on, ass opening, stretching, aching around a dick that probably made most of the neighbors jealous when he walked past. "Bastard," he panted, unable to keep from chuckling. "Fuck."

"Uhmn, so good, Wufei. So good. You look amazing like this." Getting a mirror on the ceiling amazing, which Treize had threatened, but Treize had always said he was sort of like a kitten with mirrors, prone to startling if he forgot it was there, so possibly it wasn't a good idea, and oh Jesus. He pulled out, just a little, just enough to make the ache move, before going back in.

God, Wufei loved getting fucked. Loved it beyond belief, and he knew he was so lucky that Treize had bought him. It might not have been this good, and every now and then he knew all he could be was thankful. "You.... feel amazing like this." So deep, and he couldn't quite get his knees under him. There wasn't enough room in the cuffs, not enough give for that. "Nnnn, fuck, would you just...!"

"Mmm, getting there." He shifted again, a slow rocking that made Wufei a little less and a little more desperate, a slower motion.

Tease. He was such a fucking tease, and he pushed back, back, back as best he could, moaning for more. There was almost enough friction against the pillows, but he wanted so much, so badly.

He wanted a not slow rocking, he wanted to do more than ache and yearn. Treize dipped his hips again, and clutched his fingers tightly at Wufei's hips before he finally, finally started to piston. It shook the whole bed, shook Wufei, and he fumbled frantically to grip the sheets, crying out and doing his best to get more of it. More, more, more, and fuck, he was such a wanton slut, but it was _Treize_. Treize made him that way, and the pillows were just a little damp beneath him, hips shoving into them, so close. He couldn't go anywhere, didn't have half the traction he would've usually, couldn't get away from the heavy manacles that held him just where Treize wanted him. Beneath him, getting fucked hard, finally finally.

Wufei cried out, shaking his head wildly. It was so close, but it wasn't going to be enough, and he begged, blurted out words in who knew what language. Treize understood, though, and reached beneath him, and when those fingers clasped around his erection and stroked, once, twice, Wufei's orgasm burst through him so hard he thought maybe he'd died from the pleasure of it this time.

He exhaled slowly, and felt when Treize moved, pulled out, when he slowly uncuffed Wufei's ankles and wrists, leaving him an exhausted puddle on a pile of pillows. "I think we're lucky I'm not a film buff."

Somehow, he mumbled something like agreement, eyes still closed. Time went funny, and then he realized he was on his back, Treize washing him off with a warm cloth. Wufei hummed, and then said, "I think we should do that again."

"Oh yes." Treize slid the cloth over Wufei's back, idling with the touch. "We absolutely will. You looked amazing."

Slowly, he stretched out under that touch. He was definitely fucked out. "I feel amazing, too. Mmmm."

Treize let a kiss linger behind his ear, sweeping his hair back loosely so it was out of his face. "I think I'll just nap here a while."

"Hmmm." Yes, that would be nice, and the feel of him settling in close and warm made Wufei sigh even as he closed his eyes. "Mkay."


End file.
